1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet socket drive wrenches and more particularly, to their structure bodies and how it relates to their mechanical ratcheting and torquing abilities when used in common and difficult working scenarios.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handled ratchet socket wrenches with various sized squared output drive shafts such as the common ¼, ⅜ and ½ inch drive size are routinely used to drive a steel socket with a correspondingly sized recessed input drive cavity in the mechanical function of loosening and tightening bolt head type fasteners and the like in all types of mechanical working scenarios. This type of handled wrench works well in a working situation whereas there is adequate space for the user to facilitate the side-to-side motion required to activate the ratcheting action of the wrench and that no extreme torque would be needed to ‘break free’ a ‘frozen’ fastener head. Unfortunately, mechanical situations are quite common whereas the user finds themselves in a severely limited working space and strong to excessive torque force is needed to ‘break’ a stubborn fastener. The shortcomings of the handled ratchet are very apparent in especially this type of working mechanical environment due to its body structure limitations and the method in which hand torque is transmitted to the fastener head. The explanation of these facts are as follows: the hand torque applied to the handle of the ratchet wrench by the user is distributed unevenly through the wrench to the fastener head. Exactly stating, the torque force applied to the handle distributes that force in a tangential fashion to the ratchet wrench structure body which distributes that same tangential torque force to the extension bar or socket that is locked onto the wrench output drive shaft. Even if the user has barely enough space to activate the ratcheting action of the wrench with limited wrist action, that user will experience what is known as tangential ‘torsion twist’ with a stubborn fastener head. At that point, the user must use his or her free hand to stabilize (hold, press) the socket or extension bar so as for the socket to not ‘torque’ right off of the fastener head, resulting in a ‘stripped’, rounded or broken fastener head, not to mention the injury that could occur to the hand of the user.
This common mechanical working occurrence just described is due to the fact that handled ratchet wrenches, because they transmit torque force in an uneven tangential manner from the handle, which is disposed at just one location or point on the exterior circumference of the ratchet wrench body structure, is severely limited in its ability to remove and replace fasteners efficiently and effectively. A greater improvement in methodology and apparatus is desired and sought in all mechanical industries that are engendered with bolt head fasteners.